


The Low Stone Wall

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character death only mentioned, Iwaizumi is a blacksmith, M/M, i think, not historically accurate, there’s talk of witches, yahaba is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: A boy is sitting on the low stone wall, next to the river, with something in his hands
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Low Stone Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had this idea (and another one but I’m already writing a multi-chapter fic) and I really wanted to get it down before I forgot about it

A boy was sitting on the low stone wall close to the river, fiddling with something in his hands.

If you got closer, you’d see that what he was fidgeting with was a gold locket, about the width of two fingers put together.

Then you’d probably notice the boys hair, which was an odd yellow, with two black stripes just above his ears, and know him as the local blacksmiths younger brother, who helped out in the shop sometimes. He never interacted with people; he was quiet, and kept to himself most of the time.

Of course there was the occasional rumor of the boy getting into fights, but you’d only speak of them if you weren’t afraid of the blacksmith, which was a rare occurrence. The blacksmith was nice, but very protective of his brother, and would most likely threaten whoever had said wrong about the boy.

The boy had stopped fiddling with the locket, and was instead carefully holding it in his hands, his gaze wistful and longing.

If you cared to know, which most people didn’t, you’d ask the boy about the locket, and what was inside. _He_ wouldn’t tell you, but it’s _my_ job to tell you anyway.

The boy stopped swinging his legs, and slowly opened the locket.

Inside was a picture of a boy, around the same age as the one sitting close to the river, with light brown hair.

You’d probably recognize him as one of the princes.

Why would the blacksmith’s brother have a picture of one of the princes in a locket?

The boy pressed two fingers to his lips, and pressed the fingers down onto the picture in the locket.

A kiss.

Now does everything make sense?

When the prince had traveled through your town, where did he stop?

Across from the blacksmith’s shop, in the small tavern that the boy with the striped hair sometimes worked at.

The two had fallen in love, you see, but such love was forbidden in this sad tale.

Forbidden by their peers, their families, and the world.

Of course the prince and the blacksmith’s brother tried to stay together, wishing they could run away, but the prince was found, and the king stole him away, forbidding him to see the boy ever again.

He accused the boy of seducing his son, and of witchcraft, but that news had not spread to the little town, or the low stone wall which the boy sat on.

The boy set the locket in his lap, unaware of any bad news, only aware of the rushing water and the face of his lover, which he might never see again.

A boy sat on the low stone wall close to the river, doomed to a fate worse than death, staring at the face of his lover one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! And sorry there’s no character names but I kind of specified who they are? I was going for kind of a story telling vibe


End file.
